


oh, oh, ooh

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy himself has never been one to appreciate the finer details of sex—the way his partner’s breath hitches, as their pupils dilate slowly with desire, the soft beauty of their skin pressed against his—until now, those details have been lost in the moment, lost in the desperation of the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, oh, ooh

**Author's Note:**

> 5 sentence sexy times meme, yo.

It shouldn’t be so beautiful, watching Nico’s teeth clamp down around Percy’s Camp Half-Blood shirt, the orange dampening with spit as he moans into the fabric. Percy sucks a quick breath in through his nose as Nico shifts, hitching his legs up higher around Percy’s hips. Percy himself has never been one to appreciate the finer details of sex—the way his partner’s breath hitches, as their pupils dilate slowly with desire, the soft beauty of their skin pressed against his—until now, those details have been lost in the moment, lost in the desperation of the act. Now, Percy mourns all those lost moments of beauty, not just because the intimacy of it kindles the fire that much more than just the act of sliding into someone, but because he knows that all of those moments would have been burnt into his brain forever.

Annabeth would have gotten it, probably, but Nico just glares and pointedly tightens around him as Percy’s rhythm falters. “Jesus Percy,” he rasps, voice strained and rough, and that’s hot too, that his very voice has been altered with need, that _Percy_ could undo him this completely. “Fuck me properly, already.”

Percy blinks, wondering if this is how Annabeth feels all the time, hyper attentive to every detail—every little scrap of information. He was diagnosed with ADHD, so it’s not like he isn’t familiar with his brain picking up on the textures of someone’s sweater when it should be entirely focused on evading monsters, but this is different. This second, he is aware of everything and nothing—the sun shining in through the blinds and lighting a path down Nico’s chest, sunlight pooling in his belly button, the faint tremble of their bodies, the bead of sweat rolling down Nico’s neck—he wants to stop and stare, imprint this into his brain until he is old and gray.

"Move," Nico whines, and the moment snaps, broken into fractals, making Percy shake his head to clear the afterimages.

"Okay," he breathes, shaky, as he finds his rhythm again.

"Okay," he sighs, hunching forward so that he can reach Nico’s lips without pulling out of him. He kisses him slowly, unhurriedly, just to hear the way Nico snarls when he tries to take the kiss further, make it more intense. He threads his fingers into Nico’s hair, lets it feather out against his palm as Nico gets louder and louder, almost frantic as the pleasure builds between them.

Afterwards, he knows that it will stick with him, this memory, more so than any others. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
